1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an engaging mechanism for a folding apparatus of a treadmill, and more particularly, to an engaging mechanism that prevents the folding apparatus from an unexpected false action.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the application Ser. Nos. 11/900,042 and 11/866,999, the inventor of the invention has developed a folding apparatus of a treadmill that permits an easy folding of the platform frame in an upright position and even an easy folding of a handrail assembly. In this way, a complete folding is achieved. It is apparent that the inventor has made every effort to enhance the practicality and convenience of the product in the actual use. However, the inventor still found that it is likely to create a certain extent of sway on the platform frame and the handrail assembly due to the existence of the folding apparatus, thereby causing users to have little psychological anxiety and misgivings when the platform frame of the treadmill is moved in a horizontal operational position and the user wants to employ the lifting motor and the slope adjusting support to adjust the exercise slope.
In fact, any treadmill having a folding apparatus for providing an auxiliary force creates a varying degree of sway when the mechanism for adjusting the exercise slope is operated. The slight sway won't harm the operators. In order to eliminate the misgiving of the operator in use, a further solution is developed again.